Studying the Charts
by Katrara
Summary: One-Shot. Highschool AU. Request Fic. Alfred can't seem to remember the plot charts for his test in english thats suppose to be tommorrow. Good thing he has a smart boyfriend for a tuter, that knows just how much of a 'hands-on' learner Alfred is.


**Studying the Charts**

**By: **_Katrara_

**Requested by:**_ Chocolate Coated Prussian_

* * *

'_Is exposition the beginning or end? It's not the middle, I'm sure that's Climax...but what was the other besides exposition? Some action? Or was it resolution?'_

"Ah! I'm never going to get this straight!" Alfred yelled with a frustrated sigh, his binder full off notes being thrown from the desk. His head fell to the desk with a quiet _thud._

After staying at the desk for a minute, head laying on the smooth wood, Alfred got up, picking up his binder and setting it back down on the maple wood desk. "I'm working my way up to star quarter-back! How am I gonna keep on the team if I can't figure out this damn English plot chart shit!" Alfred nearly yelled, leaning back in his seat after reading over the notes again.

A picture of a traingle was drawn across the page. At the bottom left corner the words _Exposition/Beginning_ were written. Going up the left side was_ Rising Action, Falling Action_was written along the right side. At the bitten right corner the words _Resolution/End_ were scribbled. Last, on top of the triangle the word _Climax_ was written. Under the top of the triangle in parenthesis a small scribble of _middle_ could be seen. The top of the page was titled _Plot Chart!_

The sophomore sighed, looking over the notes again. He never could understand English, it was by far his worst subject, and if he didn't pass this test tomorrow on _parts of a story_than he wouldn't be allowed to play in the game Friday. He had spent the past week memorizing everything on the test, only to find out a day before that he hadn't even looked at the plot chart. Now he was stressed and trying to cram, something that didn't mix well in Alfred's brain.

It was nights like these that Alfred wished he had a photographic memory like his boyfriend. It was weird how he would read then listen to the teachers lecture, take the notes, do the homework and read the section and the information was just suddenly implanted in his mind. Alfred couldn't work like that. He couldn't focus in on the teachers lectures, he took poor notes, and the homework and readings just bored him. He was better in science where he could actually get up and do the experiments and learn and see the reactions for himself. Learning best that way didn't help though when cramming for a test the night before.

Letting out probably the billionth frustrated sigh of the night Alfred tried going through the simple triangle again in his mind, without looking at the notes. "Rising action, Exposition, Climax...No, damn it Exposition is first isn't it?" As he looked down at his notes to confirm his mistake, a light chuckle was heard from the doorway.

Spinning around in his chair Alfred exclaimed, "Arthur?"

"Yes, that would be my name, love." the Brit replied, walking into the room to lean against Alfred's desk and look down at what had his boyfriend so worked up.

"How'd you get in?" Alfred asked. Alfreds dad almost never let Arthur in.

"Got lucky, your mom answered the door." Arthur replied, a relieved tone in his voice. He didn't like the glares Alfred's dad would send him but Mrs. Jones absolutely adored the little brit.

"Nice...Hey, your in Honors English, riiigghht?" Alfred asked with that sweet little tone that indicated he wanted something.

"Yes, and your only in Core English. We learned about these plot charts last year." Arthur replied. English was his best subject, although he was in all honors classes.

"Could you be a dear and help me out than? If I don't pass the test on this triangle than I don't get to play Friday." Alfred whined, looking up to his boyfriend pleadingly. He knew Arthur would cave at the look.

Looking down at the American Arthur sighed, that look always did him in and Alfred damn well knew it. He could still be stubborn though. "So? Isn't that a good thing. You have a clue how terrified I get every time your tackled in a game?"

"Yep! But I always come out on top don't I? Besides Artie, you have a clue how scared I get leaving you alone everyday at band?" Alfred retorted.

Arthur was clearly confused, "how does me being in marching band scare you?"

"What if you trip and the drum crushes you?"

"Alfred," a shake of the head, "the drums have never injured someone before. Besides, I only play a snare anyway."

"Nuh-uh! You complain a lot about the drum hurting your back!"

A sigh, "Your impossible, you know that? We just need new padding on the carriers. Now drop it if you want me to help you with your studying."

"Alright!" Alfred exclaimed, sitting back up in his chair and looking down at his notes yet again. Arthur taking a seat by him on his bed.

"Now what all don't you understand about these plot charts?" Arthur asked, suddenly sounding a bit bored.

"I can't get the order right, like at all." Alfred explained, glaring down at his notes.

"So we just need to figure out how to get you to memorize the order, yes?" Arthur asked, leaning towards the desk, elbows on his propped up knees.

"Yep. I've tried everything. Nothing seems to be sticking in my mind." Alfred replied, smiling the whole time. That happened when Arthur was around, he just always smiled.

Arthur was silent for a few moments, thinking of a way to help his Alfred. Once he got an idea he stood up, going over behind Alfred and leaning over his shoulders to reach the binder and pen sitting by it. Flipping to the next clean page in Alfred's binder Arthur tore it out, folded it up into 5 pieces and tore the pieces apart before writing the different parts of a plot chart on them. "Alright, your a hands on learner so lets see if this works," shuffling the five cards around on the desk, moving the binder out of the way, "Try laying them out in the right order."

Arthur really was a good tutor, he was, but Alfred was by far the hardest student that Arthur had tried to help. It didn't help that the two had been dating since the seventh grade either. Alfred was trying to pay attention to what Arthur was saying, he honestly was, but when your boyfriend, who smells really good, leans over you it gets very distracting. The fact that said boyfriend is, in Alfred's mind, the best cuddle toy in the world doesn't help.

Looping his arm back around the side of the chair to pull Arthur over and into his lap caused a yelp to escape Arthurs throat and a satisfied smirk to grace Alfreds features. "Mm, my cuddle babe" Alfred hummed, nuzzeling into Arthurs shoulder, who was currently laying, trapped, in Alfreds lap. Legs hanging over the arm of the leather computer chair, back being supported up by Alfreds arm.

"Alfred," a tad annoyed voice, "I'm trying to help you here. I promise cuddling won't teach you the plot chart."

"You don't know that, you did just say I was a _hands-on_learner." Alfred replied with a smirk, leaning down for a kiss. Arthur could be cruel but he was never cruel enough to deny him a kiss. He didn't disappoint now either. Lips glided sensually over each other, both counterparts content with the kiss. Alfred snuck one arm back around Arthur's shoulders, hiking him up for a deeper kiss, the other gliding down around his waist to pull the smaller more against himself. Arthur left one hand up on Alfreda's shoulder, the other softly stroking the arm around his waist.

Arthur's hands would have gotten a tad curious for Alfred's chest, if a soft voice wasn't heard from the hallway, causing the two to pull apart, short of breath.

"Really? If you two are gonna make-out than you could at least close the door. Good grief." Matthew, Alfred's twin, said shaking his head. Alfred just smirked and sung back in a teasing tone at his bother, "least I don't do the dirty with a French perv that even mom hates. With the door open!" This statement caused Matthew to blush up to his ears at the memory and scurry away to his own room. Slamming his brothers door shut in the process.

Arthur outright ignored the exchange between the twins, use to their behavior, finding Alfred's neck more interesting.

"So, Mr. Cuddly, how long before I have to let you return to your family?" Alfred asked, leaning his head down and to the side. Nuzzling Arthur's neck back while giving him more room to nuzzle his own more.

"Mm, knock-off the knick-names, and I told my mom not to expect me back for at least a day." The last part being said with a smirk. Alfred just let out a playful laugh.

"How I wish my mom would let me just do that. She never lets me spend the night at your place on school nights, and I'm pretty sure the only time she doesn't like you is when you spend the night here randomly or when I spend the night there...Think she has an inkling to what happens when we get that kind of alone time?" Alfred asked, teasingly.

"Well I don't know Alfred," Arthur's famous sarcasm, "she's only come to wake us up for school to see my clothes scattered about, oh say three times."

Alfred laughed again, pecking Arthur's neck softly, voice a bit lower. "Soo, should we continue trying to engrave these damn plot charts in my head, or get a bit exciting with some hands-on work"

Arthur suddenly jumped in Alfreds arms, "thats it! I know how I'll get those bloody plot charts in your daft head!"

"Uh? Wait, my heads not daft!" Alfred yelled back, not causing a dent in Arthur's sudden excitement. In fact Arthur only let out a playful giggle, something he only did when he was thinking of something rather dirty (normally pertaining to Alfred.)

"Wait, what are you thinking?" Alfred asked, confused, and slightly nervous as to what was going through his boyfriends mind. They did always say the British were the crazier bunch of the Europeans.

"Oh nothing. Just thought of a good _hands-on_way to teach you the plot charts" Arthur voice had dropped quite low and husky. Moving to straddle Alfred's lap as he talked, running his hands up his shirt, pulling it up to expose the well defined muscles beneath.

"Ohh? I think I like where this is going" Alfred smirked, hands running down Arthur's back to grab at his arse. A small yelp sliding through the Englishman's lips.

"Good, now than. This would be the exposition. When things just get started. Think of a good way to remember this?" Arthur smirked, knowing Alfred would think of it.

"Mmm, lemme think," and two shirts were removed, "exposition. Exposing the story," hands slip lower, exploring a pale chest, "So exposition is the start, when you expose and introduce things in the story?"

Arthur moaned, arching into Alfred's hands. "Correct." Tan arms lifted a petite emerald eyed male out of the chair to lay him across the bed. Both blonds either leaned up or down to connect their lips, hands wandering and dipping into clothing. The room felt as though the heater had decided to kick-on, and stay on. Despite the fact it hadn't.

"What other things could you use to remember exposition is the beginning?" Arthur asked, breaking free from the waltz of tongues he'd been engaged in just moments before.

"Mm, lemme think" Alfred teased, his lips moving down over to a spot on Arthur's neck that he knew drove the smaller crazy. Alfred loved to press it with his neck until Arthur's head was back in the pillows and his body was squirming around under him, little pleasant noises pouring out of his mouth at every touch, lick, nip, and bite. Now was no different, Alfred tormented Arthur's neck as his hands worked their way down his body, removing clothing, before his mouth would follow the trail down much slower.

"Expose, explore, entice, enchant, enjoy" each word was puncuated with a kiss across the chest. "All the things I do when I first start and get in the mood."

"Correct" Arthur gasped out, breathless as Alfred decided to take one of his hard nipples in his mouth.

Alfred continued to torture to Arthur's body. Licking at the other nipple before nipping it, hands dipping down into boxers as the mouth that, in Arthur's opinion, was amazingly talented dipped down into his navel. Arthur's body moved like a wave, arching up were ever Alfred decided to please him. "S-stop teasing me love!" Arthur shouted as his boxers were being removed at a teasingly slow pace.

"Mm, than help me outta these pants dear" Alfred replied, imitating a British accent.

"Trousers, there called trousers" Arthur replied with a purr, sitting up to get his boyfriend naked. Licking his lips at the delicious body presented before him, he couldn't help but nearly leap into Alfreds lap and attach his mouth to Alfred's collar bone, hands kneading at the football jocks strong arm muscles.

"Whatever angel" Alfred replied, hands sneaking down Arthur's back to the tight ring of muscle, rubbing around it teasingly, sending pleasurable jolts through the smaller.

"Alfred?" Arthur purred, curious as to why Alfred wasn't already prepping him.

"Mm, relax babe. Just making sure I got the exposition in my mind." Alfred teased, slipping his middle finger into the Brit bellow him. Said Brit merely squirmed around a tad, getting the finger in himself comfortably. Taking this as the usual good sign Alfred pushed the index finger in next, met with some resistance.

"Ugh..." this had to be Arthur's least favorite part of sex. Slowly Alfred stretched the fingers out, a little to slowly in Arthur's opinion. "If you don't pick up the bloody pace I'll do it myself!" he threatened, trying to move his hips so that the fingers inside him would work more.

"Oh, I like that idea. Would this be moving into the rising action than? When the plot starts to get hot and juicy?" Alfred asked, very suggestively, as he took one of Arthurs' hands. Bringing it down to the one that was busy working on the smaller Brit, encouraging him to add his own fingers.

Arthur added two of his own, biting his lip through the pain, moving them inside himself next to Alfred's. "God your kinky, you know that? And yes this is the rising action" The emerald eyed teen groaned, twisting his fingers with Alfred's and pulling them in deeper, hitting more pleasurable spots. His head falling back against his shoulder as his legs spread a little wider across Alfred's lap.

"Your just as kinky as me Artie, if not more. Now keep making those sounds." Alfred purred, voice husky as he curled his fingers over the memorized spot that caused Arthur to yelp, hips jolting up against him.

"Ohh bloody hell, enough with the fingers Alfred" Arthur asked, sweat beading on his forehead, trying to get his fingers along with Alfred's out. After succeeding with some teasing from Alfred, the blue eyed male moved to the bedside table to get the bottle of lube kept handy in the draw. Only to find it empty.

"Arthur," he nearly whined, "it's empty and I know you don't like it dry."

Sitting back with a huff, Arthur leaned down to lick at the member in front of him. "Holy shit Arthur!" Alfred moaned, fisting the sandy blonds hair, asking for more.

"Mm" Arthur hummed in the back of his throat, taking Alfred inch by slow inch down his throat, running his tongue along the underside. Once he deemed Alfred slick enough he let him out of his mouth with a _pop. _Sitting back with his hands behind him for support he respread his legs, one hanging off the bed.

"God I'd love to take a picture of you like this" Alfred was near drooling at the site before him.

"Some other time, your lessons not done, we're only at rising action." Arthur purred, wiggling his hips suggestively, "shall we take it to climax?"

"Oh I think we shall" Alfred replied, moving between Arthur's legs. Lifting the one that was on the bed up over his shoulder, holding it by the thigh, his other hand on Arthur's hip of the leg hanging off the bed. "Love how flexible you are babe" he commented, lining up with Arthur's entrance, and pushing his cock up into his boyfriend slowly.

"Oohhh Alfred!" Arthur moaned, falling back onto his elbows, head leaning to the side on his shoulder as he panted heavily.

"How you stay this tight all the time is beyond me~" Alfred moaned back, sheathing himself completely in his Brit. Arthur groaned at being filled so much, the earlier prep preventing a lot of pain.

"Mmm, just move love," Arthur requested, rocking his hips in a circular motion, "tell me how you'll remember the rising action."

"Mm, when you move on with the plot," pulling out and slowly pushing back inside, causing a long groan from the Brit, "building on with it, learning more and getting more information." A steady rhythm was set. Slow and hard, but slowly building in pace at Arthur's quick demands.

"Yes, yes that's right. Keep going." Arthur begged as he got his hips moving with Alfred's. His leg that was hanging off the bed coming up to wrap around Alfreds' waist, giving him just the right angle to strike the bundle of nerves hidden inside the sandy blond. Elating a sharp gasp from him, head falling straight back.

"Mm, finding out new things" Alfred teased, Arthur's sweet spot defiantly not being new to him. He moved his hips into the emerald eyed owner harder, hitting that sweet bundle of nerves each time, sending sharp waves of pleasure through Arthur's body until his arms gave out and he was laying back on the bed, back arching with his head digging into the pillows.

"All correct!" Arthur nearly shouted, his hips moving more eractically. "Now what does this all lead up to?" He asked as Alfred picked up the pace, pounding into Arthur to the point the bed springs were squeaking.

"The, mm god Artie, climax" Alfred moaned deeply, head leaning to the side slightly. Just enough so that he could kiss and bite Arthur's thigh that he'd hiked further onto his shoulder.

"Yes! Ah! More Alfred, give me more," Arthur begged, "I'm just so close!" His hips continued to move, trying to keep up with Alfred's, using the leg around Alfred's waist to pull him in deeper.

"S-so am I!" Alfred groaned loudly, biting down sharply onto Arthur's thigh before slamming in deeper than he had before and cumming.

"Alfred!" Arthur cried, back arching off the bed as the final thrust and the feeling of Alfreds cum inside him driving him over the edge. White covered their chest and stomachs in icing ribbons as they both rode out he tidal wave of bliss.

Panting Arthur asked, "And after climax is?"

"Falling action, when the story rides out to a close and everything falls into place and you get to relax through the rest of the story" Alfred replied, panting himself, as he slowly pulled out of Arthur. Earning a dissatisfied groan from the other at now being so empty before he was pulled up into a cuddle, head tucked securely under the blue eyes chin.

"Correct again" Arthur yawned, cuddling up against the muscled chest in front of him. Both were quiet, enjoying the after bliss for a while until Arthur asked his final question. "Now tell me whats last and you pass."

Alfred smiled, playfully nuzzling Arthur's hair. "The resolution. When the story comes to and close. A.K.A. The End."

* * *

_There you go love, a nice little one-shot request. This is the reason UnWanted and Of Tea and Blood hasn't been updated. Which on that note Childishsadism showed me how to upload things onto LiveJournal, so my good USxUK's (which would be the two that I'm currently working on) are slowly being updated on there. Still learning how to do some little things with it. _

_Hope you enjoyed this. It was a request by Chocolate Coated Prussian with the request of 'Alfred needs help remembering the stuff on plot charts and England helps him.' She also wanted this in the M rating. _

_This is my first request and I felt honored even receiving a request. I do accept them and as you can see I do complete them._

_So Review and Favorite, Please! Of Tea and Blood will get the next update this week (at some point ^^') and hopefully UnWanted will get it's later on in the week. _


End file.
